


【all海】《国王游戏Ⅲ》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《国王游戏》 [3]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 没什么节操很黄暴接受不了不要看！澈海、云点、源海、赫海





	【all海】《国王游戏Ⅲ》

（上）

李东海没想到打开家门就看见了四个人像柱子一样杵在自己家的客厅里，顿时间意识到大事不好的李东海鞋底抹油想拔腿就跑，结果小短腿还没迈出去一步就被长手长脚的崔始源抓住了肩膀，接着就是一阵天旋地转，李东海被整个人扛在了崔始源的肩膀上进了他的卧室。

李东海看着金希澈金钟云和李赫宰跟在崔始源身后进了卧室，他被轻轻的放在床上，还没等他反应过来他就被蒙住了眼睛，紧接着便被四人合力扒了个精光。

李东海的唇瓣被李赫宰含住，勾着他的舌尖与他纠缠着，李东海只能微张着嘴将两个人混在一起的唾液吞入口中。与此同时，金希澈咬住了他一边的乳尖，牙齿或轻或重的啃咬，不知道是疼还是爽的奇异的感受在李东海体内散开；金钟云则含住了他另一边的乳尖，他并不像金希澈那般啃咬，他只是用舌尖去挑逗，将那颗嫩红的乳尖吮吸的肿大了一圈，泛着水光。

崔始源则在他敏感的大腿根处落下一个个轻吻，接着便含住了他在三个人的挑逗之下依然挺立的性器，高热的口腔包裹着他身上最为敏感的地方，粗糙的舌苔时不时刮蹭过顶端的小孔，李东海难耐的喘息着，整个人都在微微的颤抖。

崔始源含着他的性器来了几个深喉，细碎的呻吟声再也无法压抑，李东海从喉间泄出几声奶猫似的惊喘，李赫宰则及时的松开了他的唇，让他能够呼吸。李东海的双手胡乱的挥舞着，又被金希澈和金钟云一人一只握在了手心里。

崔始源将润滑剂倒进自己的手心里捂热后便送到了李东海的后穴处，李东海则乖巧的抬起了腰让崔始源的手指能更加容易的进入自己的身体。

“真是个乖宝宝。”李赫宰轻笑一声，含住了李东海的耳垂，自下而上的舔舐着，灵活的舌尖钻进李东海的耳廓里，引来了李东海的一阵颤栗。

金希澈和金钟云一人握着李东海的一只手，另一只空闲着的手则时而揉弄李东海肿胀不已挺立着的乳尖，时而向他身下探去，细细磨挲着大腿根那片细嫩的肌肤。而崔始源在他后穴里探索的手指不知不觉中也从一根增加到了三根，骨节分明的手指在穴内准确的戳刺上内里的敏感点，李东海整个人瑟缩了一下，后穴紧紧的咬着崔始源的手指。

“别...快进来...”李东海开口，声音里都带着哭腔。

闻言，崔始源抽出了自己的手指，扶着自己的性器抵在了入口处，沿着穴口外围摩擦了几下便将自己的性器一点一点推了进去，粗壮的性器将穴口的褶皱都撑平了。

“唔....”李东海无意识的摇着头，跟手指相比，性器的尺寸还是太大了，尽管做过了扩张李东海还是觉得一时间无法适应。

崔始源的手抚摸着李东海的腰侧，金希澈和金钟云则揉弄着他的臀瓣与后腰让他放松身体去接纳埋在体内的性器，等到李东海适应了之后崔始源便不再压抑自己的欲望，缓缓的抽出到只剩头部埋在穴内的时候又狠狠的撞进去，李东海被顶的一个哆嗦，手指攥紧了身下的床单。

“宝宝，猜猜是谁在干你？”李赫宰贴在李东海的耳旁，坏心思的往耳廓里吹气。

李东海的眼睛被蒙着，失去了视线的他根本不知道现在是谁的性器在自己的后穴里出入，他胡乱的摇着头，“不...唔....我不知道....”

闻言，崔始源的动作比一开始更加激烈了，每一下都顶上李东海体内最为敏感脆弱的那一点，然后便是细细的研磨，快感从足尖窜到大脑，李东海连完整的句子都说不出来，只有破碎的呻吟声从嘴里泄出来。

而身下的性器丝毫没有要放过他的想法，撞击一下比一下猛，像是非要从李东海嘴里得出来一个答案一样。

“始...始源....”李东海随口说了个人的名字。

“宝宝真棒，这都猜到了呢。”

李赫宰说话间，将自己的性器送进了李东海的嘴里，与此同时，原本被攥在两人手里的手分别握上两个人的性器，李东海便主动的开始讨好哥哥们，双手握着两个人的性器不紧不慢的撸动着，指腹时不时刮蹭过顶端的小孔，紧接着两声高低不一的低喘声钻进了李东海的耳朵里。

李赫宰此时则摆着腰将自己往李东海的喉咙深处送，平时惦念着李东海要保护嗓子，他基本上不怎么让李东海给自己做深喉，好不容易逮到一次机会当然不能放过。李东海调整着自己的呼吸将李赫宰的性器纳入自己口中，转动着被粗壮挤压的无处可去的舌头去讨好在嘴里肆虐着的性器。

而此时崔始源却加快了抽插的频率，小腹一下一下的撞击在李东海的臀尖上，将臀尖都撞击的一片通红。同时李赫宰摁住了李东海的脑袋，跟崔始源频率一致的抽送着自己的性器，李东海嘴里只能发出唔唔的呻吟声，喉间的震动刺激着顶着他喉间软肉的性器的头部，他听见李赫宰从鼻腔里传出来的几声低吟。

李东海的眼角伸出了生理泪水，却因为蒙在眼上的布料无法被其他人看见，李东海顿时间觉得自己有些委屈，便用力收紧了后穴和手上的力道，随即他便听见了三声低喘。崔始源揉弄着他的臀瓣将其向两边推开，使那个粉嫩的穴口露出更多，他一下一下的挺进最深处，李东海的后穴早就在先前的操弄下变的敏感不堪，控制不住的收缩着。

崔始源在一个深顶后将精液灌进了李东海的体内，与此同时李东海也尝到了口中的腥膻的味道，李赫宰也射在他嘴里了。

“怎么样？宝宝是不是很舒服？”李赫宰将自己从李东海嘴里抽出来，指腹将李东海唇角来不及吞咽的精液重新卷入李东海的口中。

李东海则乖巧的含住了李赫宰的手指，将上面的精液舔了个干净。

“接下来要换人了哦。”

还没等李东海反应过来，另一根性器就已经抵在他的穴口处了，体内的性器刚抽出去，另一根就就着先前射在小穴里的精液和李东海的体液混着润滑剂又顶了进去。

“宝宝再猜下这次是谁？”李赫宰的手拂过李东海的脸颊，勾起嘴角笑了笑。

TBC.

（下）

被开拓过的小穴又湿又滑，就着崔始源留在里面的精液，整根性器都能在小穴内顺畅的滑动。体内的性器刚进入就换着角度戳刺着李东海体内的敏感点，而胸前的两只手也丝毫没有放过李东海的意思，早已被刺激的肿大了一圈的乳尖根本受不住此时两个人坏心思的玩弄，李东海整个人瑟缩着，连后穴都缩紧了不少。

“哎席八nagsbvhgdjwkw....”熟悉的不堪入耳的需要消音的内容传入了李东海的耳朵里，现在他用脚趾都能猜到在自己后穴里动作的性器的主人是谁。

“希澈哥....”李东海一边叫着他的名字，一边不动声色的将后穴夹的更紧，接着便如愿以偿的听见了金希澈从喉咙里发出一声低喘。

骨节分明的手揉弄着他柔软的臀瓣，金希澈挺着腰把自己往更深处送，“你这不是作弊么？嗯？”

金希澈用力的撸了一把李东海的性器便放任其不管，李东海被刺激的惊叫出声，发出一声类似于小动物的悲鸣声，金希澈却不再替他疏解欲望了，他不轻不重的拍打着李东海的臀瓣试图让他放松下来。

金希澈被李东海紧致的后穴绞的寸步难行，差点就把持不住交代在里面，他咬着牙深吸了几口气开口道：“东海，你放松点，哥要被你夹断了。”

话音刚落李东海被冷落的性器就被崔始源握在手里，还没等他反应过来，崔始源已经握着他的性器不紧不慢的撸动了起来了。李东海本来就处在高潮的边缘，在恰到好处的撸动下再也控制不住，喷射的欲望从足尖涌上大脑，白色的精液尽数从顶端的小孔处汹涌而出，金希澈还埋在他的后穴里来不及躲开，李东海的精液溅到了他的小腹上，又被他满不在乎的抹开，接着便继续身下的抽插，无限的延长了李东海高潮的快感。

李东海的小腹因为高潮而止不住的痉挛，金钟云便握着李东海的手覆上他的小腹不轻不重的替他揉着肚子，试图减缓些从体内散发而出的酸胀感。崔始源则趁着李东海分神之时将按摩棒淋满了润滑剂推进了李东海的体内，震动的器具刺激着李东海的后穴的同时也刺激着金希澈埋在他体内的性器。 

李东海呜咽着，收紧了后穴想将刚刚被推进去的按摩棒推出去，小穴却违背着主人的意志，咬着冰冷的器具往身体深处挤，将埋在体内的性器和按摩棒一起准确的按在了体内的敏感点上。

两声低吼声传来，金希澈掐着李东海的腰肢射在了他的体内，李东海则因为敏感点的顶弄的内射的刺激，刚射过不久的性器再一次抬起头来。

金希澈将自己从李东海体内抽出来，与此同时他捏住了按摩棒的底端，坏心思的将其抽出后又一次推进了李东海的身体内，李东海被刺激的不受控制的挺起了腰肢，又被不知道是谁的手按回了床铺里。

震动的按摩棒的头部抵在一时无法闭合的穴口，小穴不断的收缩着将先前灌进去的精液挤弄出来，顺着臀缝流到了深色的床单上，深浅对比将画面衬托的更加淫靡。被操开的小穴内里叫嚣着空虚，主动的收缩着想要将按摩棒吞进体内来缓解从身体里传来的空虚感，金希澈却不愿满足他了。

每次都将按摩棒堪堪刺进去一个头部又抽出来，李东海呜咽着，手指攥紧了床单，又被崔始源拉开握在了手心里，滚烫的手指尖在他的掌心画圈圈。

经历了两场激烈的性事之后。李东海整个人都瘫软在床上，四肢酸软的一点力气都用不上。隐约中他感觉自己的身体被扶了起来，紧接着一根肿胀不已的性器就抵在了不断收缩着的穴口处。

粗壮的性器不容拒绝的破开吸附上来的穴肉，直直的刺在了李东海的敏感点上。李东海整个人瘫软在面前的人的怀里，手臂主动的环上了那人的脖颈，伸出舌尖摸索着舔上了他的唇角，李东海对这个人太熟悉了，那人进入的一瞬间他便知道是谁了。

“赫...赫宰....”

紧接着李东海就听见面前的人轻笑了一声，“宝宝真棒呢，一下子就猜到是哥哥了。”他语气里满是炫耀的意味。

李东海抿着嘴挤出他最为乖巧的猫咪笑，仰起脸凑上去舔李赫宰的唇角，对方则迅速的回应着他，勾住他的舌尖与他纠缠着。只是这种温柔缱绻并没有持续多久就被身后的撕裂感给打破了。

金钟云扶着自己肿胀的性器在已经被撑开的小穴处摩擦了几下便将自己送了进去，李东海虽然发出了几声类似于小动物般的惊叫，却还是深呼吸着放松后穴，将金钟云的性器也吞了进去。

“东海猜猜这次是谁？嗯？”金希澈在李东海脸颊落下几个亲吻，接着又去舔弄他的耳垂。

“唔...不知道....啊....”

后穴里的两根性器交替着出入，一根刚抽离另一根就顶了进来，根本不给他思考的时间，李东海被这一加一大于二的快感刺激的浑身颤抖，腰肢酸软的不像话。恍惚间，蒙在眼上的布料被人除去，李东海一低头就看见了两根性器在自己身下交替着出入，瞬间便羞红了脸，他抬起头，看见的却是对着他的脸自慰的崔始源，金希澈则在一旁休整，举着手机将李东海现在的模样全数装进了自己的镜头里。

突然被人从身后捏住了下巴，李东海被迫扭过头去，对上了金钟云的眼眸。“连哥哥的东西都认不出来，看来平时哥哥都白疼小不点了。”

单从金钟云的语气里听不出来他是否在生气，李东海却衔着眼泪胡乱的摇起了头，“不是…唔…不是…”

他一边哭一边不动声色的夹紧了后穴，李赫宰和金钟云被他夹的头皮发麻，咬着牙快速的交替着在李东海体内进出，终于在一次深顶中射在了李东海的体内。小穴根本盛不住两个人的精液，滴滴答答的顺着肠壁滑落下来又粘在了两根性器上，李东海则在两个人的刺激之下又射了出来，与此同时崔始源也忍不住了，精液从前端的小孔喷射出来，射在了李东海的脸上。

李东海被李赫宰从床上抱起来，他浑身酸软，软绵绵的靠在李赫宰身上，时不时像只小猫一样靠在李赫宰的颈窝里拱来拱去的。

“剩下的我来就好啦，哥哥们收拾收拾回去吧。”

剩下的三人无奈的先后去浴室冲洗干净换好衣服，顺便吐槽了一波真是白疼李东海了，一天到晚就知道赫宰赫宰。不过话虽这么说，该怎么样还怎么样，他们怎么可能不疼李东海。

李赫宰抱着李东海坐进放满热水的浴缸里，手指探进小穴里替李东海将今晚四个人留在他体内的东西弄出来，热水顺着手指的动作渗入小穴，刺激着脆弱的肠肉，又不自觉的开始收缩起来，紧紧的绞着李赫宰的手指。

李东海觉得自己身上又开始热了起来，情潮不受控制的往下身涌，他的手顺着李赫宰的腹肌向下探，覆上他半勃的性器，“哥哥是不是要给我点奖励？”他说着，手上就开始撸动起来。

“什么奖励？嗯？”李赫宰深吸一口气才开口，李东海撸的他头皮发麻。

“我不是最快猜到你了嘛？”李东海说着，确认李赫宰的性器已经勃起到可以进入的程度后，转了个身面对着李赫宰。

“欧巴～”他故意捏着嗓子用女生的语气叫他，双手撑着李赫宰的肩膀自己抬起臀往下坐，轻松的将李赫宰的性器吞了进去。

“最后一次。”李赫宰咬着牙扣紧了李东海的腰肢，摆着腰往深处顶，“你射太多次会死的…”

李东海在上下的颠簸中胡乱的摇着头，嘴里断断续续的说这些不成话的句子。

“死？那我就死在哥哥床上就好啦～”

李赫宰摇了摇头，心想这孩子真是一点也不听话，明明自己都不行了还要没完没了的撩拨他。李赫宰将李东海的双腿抬起，使他粉嫩的后穴露出的更多，依靠着李东海的体重让自己的性器进入到更深的地方，李东海被刺激的不自觉的夹紧了后穴，最终得来了李赫宰毫无章法狂乱的顶弄。

李东海对那天晚上之后的记忆是李赫宰喷射在他体内的滚烫的精液，随后他便累的睡了过去。

FIN.


End file.
